


Rogue 001

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But fantasy smut, Chapter 7 is smut, Human C-3PO, Human K-2SO, M/M, Otherwise VERY slow burn, Strong Language, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Bodhi's new neighbor is suave, and surprisingly wants to hang out with him and play video games. But hey, they could both use a break from how stressful work is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The rating will increase.  
> Fic inspiration from [Princess of Brillini's Kingdom](https://princess-of-brillini.tumblr.com/post/154901362755/this-is-my-beautiful-cinnamon-roll-bodhi-i-would) and [Writinredhead's Mood Board for Ant-chan](https://writinredhead.tumblr.com/post/167882273701/rogue-one-aesthetics-spy-au)  
> Also [misskatieleigh](http://misskatieleigh.tumblr.com/) for the shoes.

“Alright, Bodhi. You can do this. This is your day,” he said out loud to himself, adjusting his scotch taped, giant frame glasses in the mirror. Sure, the giant bandaid on his cheek didn’t really improve the look, but it was a nasty cut, and he couldn’t do much else to hide it. He straightened his Dark Helmet t-shirt and made sure his long hair was pulled back evenly. The laces on his high-top blue suede Vans were actually tied. This was Bodhi, or at least, how he best saw himself. The real him. The way he wanted to be seen.

Sighing, Bodhi Rook braced himself for his daily collecting of the mail. After weeks of watching his new neighbor across the street, he knew this was the precise time he was home every single day, and it allowed for Bodhi to have just one brief glimpse at the tall, dark and mysterious man named Cassian Andor.

Bodhi tried to shake out his nerves as he headed out the door, promptly tripping down his front steps onto the walk like a newborn calf testing its legs for the first time. Luckily he didn’t fall. He couldn’t afford to gain another cut, or break another pair of spare glasses. He tried his best to act casual as he headed to his mailbox, feeling his stomach churning as his neighbor sped up the street in his stupidly sexy red corvette.

“You can do this,” he mumbled to himself as he waited for Cassian to pull into his driveway. Cassian glanced at Bodhi as he made the turn in. “This is it. You can do this,” he tried reassuring himself. He grabbed Cassian’s mail from the box and crossed the street to his own mailbox, feeling his knees give out as Cassian stepped out of the car. His fitting pinstripe suit and leather bag slung over one shoulder, with his Wayfarers framing his face perfectly made him look like a model in a pinup magazine for hot rods.

“Hey Bodhi,” Cassian said casually as he was handed his mail by shaking hands. Bodhi was never more thankful for the fact that the mailboxes were on opposite sides of the street because it allowed him this contact. There was no other chance Bodhi would have gotten this close to this sinisterly striking man. By the time he was able to focus again, Cassian was already half-way to his door.

“Hey! Hey Cassian! Hey wait!” Bodhi called after him. He paused and turned back towards Bodhi, pulling his glasses from his eyes and giving his hair a flick. Bodhi jogged up to him, feeling his face already flushed.

“Hey C-Cassian…I was just…you know…I don’t really know you that well…and I-um, I was just. Wondering. If. You know. Maybe. Like…would you maybe want to hang out? Sometime? I-I don’t know what you’re like…into but…I mean…I’ve got some awesome retro games? We could play? I mean, they weren’t retro when I was a kid but they are now and…yeah. That’s. Yeah.” Bodhi, true to form when faced with a real-life problem, found it more than a little difficult to utter coherent sentences. Cassian blinked several times before offering a small smile.

“Sure. I wouldn’t mind. What day were you thinking? I’d have to check my schedule,” Cassian said as he pulled out his smooth leather planner. Bodhi noticed the Rolex watch he was wearing catching a ray from the setting sun. He tapped the toe of a wingtip on the pavement idly as he flipped through the pages. It seemed each and every single day was filled in with something. But the writing was too sloppy to easily make out specific words.

“Whatever…whatever day you’re free. I mean. I can move my schedule around. Usually. What uh…what day works…for you. I mean, it could be night, too. I don’t…I don’t have a preference…” Bodhi couldn’t believe Cassian was actually checking his schedule. For Bodhi, this was the best luck he’d had in a long time.

“Hmm, it looks like I’m free Friday evening. That work for you?” Suddenly there was a pen in Cassian’s hand, almost like he had willed it there, ready to jot down the time.

“Yeah. I have a thing. Later. But…yeah. Friday. I…what time? You’re usually home…5. So like. What. Uh…what time…works? For you,” Bodhi found it increasingly hard to not get lost in Cassian’s eyes. If there was one thing Bodhi was not expecting, having moved to a rural area on the outskirts of the city, it was having a handsome neighbor with mysterious habits and a flashy car moving in across the street.

“Let’s say 6. That way I’ll have time to shower and change. Sound good?” Cassian responded much more cheerfully than Bodhi had expected. In fact, the entire thing had gone better than Bodhi had expected.

“Yeah. I just. Yeah. I’ll…I’ll see you. Then. Well, no. I see you. Everyday. When I…when I get my mail. Give you mail. So I’ll see you. I guess tomorrow,” Bodhi said as he began backing away.

“See you.”

Bodhi found it difficult not to sprint to his house or do cartwheels on the walkway. He certainly could not conceal the grin that had spread across his face. Finally, after weeks of pining and days of nurturing enough courage, he had invited his neighbor over, and it had been successful. So far.

__________________________________

Work had been more than a little stressful leading up to the official “hang out” date, but Bodhi wouldn’t have missed this opportunity for anything. He had gotten his mail early that day, not wanting the awkwardness of seeing Cassian twice, and was now pacing his living room, checking and re-checking his game selection. They’d start with Super Mario Bros. 3. Arguably Bodhi’s favorite of the Classic games. He just hated the levels that moved so you couldn’t go back. And the ones that were in the air where one false move would plummet you to your ultimate doom: too much like real life.

He checked his watch then jumped to the window, feeling his stomach turn as he saw Cassian crossing the street carrying a fancy looking bottle of wine. He was freshly showered, wearing a more casual outfit than Bodhi was used to seeing him in, but he still looked dashing. Not wanting to be caught watching him, Bodhi hopped away from the window and sat down on the couch, nervously twisting his hair.

Six o’clock on the dot, and Cassian was at the door. Bodhi leapt from the couch, nearly tripping on the controller cords. He took a few deep breaths before opening the door.

“H-hi, Cassian. I’m…thanks for coming.”

“I’m glad you invited me. Work has been very stressful this past week, and I could use a diversion. Besides, I don’t really know anyone around here, and it’s really sweet that you get my mail every day.”

“Y-yeah. No problem. You want to come in? I’ll grab us some glasses and we can try some of that wine? You didn’t need to bring it. It was nice of you…” Bodhi was already off to the kitchen, so nervous he didn’t even have the courage to look at Cassian but rather preferred to busy himself.

“Your house is lovely. Very futuristic,” Cassian pointed out as he followed Bodhi into the kitchen.

Bodhi chuckled nervously. To him, all of his appliances and furnishings seemed already out of date.

“Heh, well, yeah. I’m…you know, I’m a tech nerd. So I…I like, all the…all the new…stuff.”  Bodhi pulled out two wine glasses as Cassian popped the cork. It was not cheap wine. By Bodhi’s estimates, it was very, very expensive wine. Cassian filled each glass with a smooth expertise.

“I hear you haven’t lived here much longer than me?” Cassian asked with a coolness about him, as if he wasn’t even expecting Bodhi to answer his question.

“N-no. I moved here not long before you did. For work.”

Cassian nodded. “I moved for work, too. Cheers, by the way.”

“Oh, right. Cheers,” Bodhi said as they clinked glasses. He was still finding it incredibly difficult to hold Cassian’s gaze longer than a few seconds for fear of drowning.

“So I…I pulled out a few of my favorite games. I love Super Mario Bros. 2 but that’s not a two-player.” He led the way into the living room, setting his drink down carefully on the glass coffee table.

“Whatever you want,” Cassian said, now joining Bodhi on the couch. He was sitting much closer than anticipated, their knees just about touching.

_______________________________

As the wine began working its magic, and the game wore on, Bodhi felt himself relaxing more and more, the playful shove or competitive banter making him feel comfortable with Cassian. For once, Bodhi was able to let loose and actually have fun. And to Bodhi’s surprise, it seemed like the feelings were reciprocated.

A sudden beep at Cassian’s wrist jolted Bodhi enough to make a wrong move and die. Cassian pushed a few buttons on his wrist and sighed heavily.

“It’s work. I’ve gotta go. But I’d really like to do this with you again? Maybe a weekly thing?”

Bodhi could already feel his cheeks heating.

“Absolutely. Yes. Plenty of games and systems to…you know…play.”

“Great. So I’ll see you at the mailbox?” Cassian was already to the front door, running a hand through his soft brown hair and smiling sheepishly at Bodhi, who in turn looked down at his feet.

“Uh-huh. Yeah. Thanks for…you know…coming over…”

“My pleasure,” Cassian said, pulling Bodhi into an unexpected hug. Cassian’s wrist beeped again, and he pulled away quickly, dashing out the door and across the street. Bodhi watched as Cassian whizzed inside his house and emerged not more than five minutes later wearing another finely cut suit and jumping in his corvette. He peeled out of his driveway and down the street, the roar of the engine foreign in the stillness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think another chapter would happen this soon, but thanks to the fab 3 (you know who you are), I was able to come up with this! I always knew where this story was going to go, I just didn't know how to get there. Now I do!

Cassian felt his heart stutter as he watched Bodhi carefully avoid the slush in the road as he crossed the street: his oversized sweater depicting cats playing in the snow might have been one of the cutest sweaters he’d seen his neighbor wear. Clutched tightly in his hands was Cassian’s mail, their early evening ritual for several months now. And the video game dates had continued, too. Sadly, and much to Cassian’s disappointment, their relationship hadn’t progressed beyond the occasional too-long look or not-so-subtle brush of a hand. At least on Cassian’s part.

“Hey, Cassian!” Bodhi called cheerily as he walked up the driveway. Cassian couldn’t help but notice Bodhi had slid one bit of the mail to the side and was attempting to conceal it behind the other letters and various junk mail.

“Hey Bodhi! Nice sweater.”

Bodhi was instantly flustered, and Cassian couldn’t help but feel a sense of awful pride in his ability to have that effect on the man.

“Oh? Th-thanks. I like looking for the ugliest ones I can find. This time of year.” Bodhi handed Cassian his mail. It was clear from the way Bodhi was staring at Cassian’s hands that he did not want Cassian to see whatever that thing was.

“Another pair of glasses, too?” Cassian indicated.

“Y-yeah. I crunched my other ones shoveling snow yesterday. Down to…down to my last pair…”

Cassian pulled out a colorful flyer and by the drift in Bodhi’s sentence, had discovered the precise thing Bodhi hadn’t wanted him to see.

_3 rd Annual Tree Lighting_

_Friday, December 1st_

“You ever go to one of these tree lighting ceremonies back home?” Cassian asked. Bodhi licked his lips as he shook his head.

“N-no. But it’s Friday…and that’s…you know…”

Cassian smiled, realizing that Bodhi hadn’t wanted him to know because he was afraid that it would mean they wouldn’t have their weekly video game play date if Cassian decided to go.

“Why don’t we go together? We can go when I get out of work Friday.”

Bodhi blushed, and started picking at the cuff of his sweater.

“Together?”

“Sure. And you can show off one of your ugly sweaters,” Cassian said as he rubbed Bodhi’s shoulder. Bashful brown eyes continued to look anywhere but at Cassian’s face.

“Oh...um…if you…if you want.”

“I do. I’ll pick you up at 7 Friday night?”

“Okay. I’ll see you…well I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye. Bye, Cassian,” Bodhi scurried out of Cassian’s hold and to his mailbox to collect his own mail, and turned an eye back to Cassian quickly before dashing across the street. Cassian waited until Bodhi had reached his front steps before turning in to his own house, smiling broadly.

Bodhi didn’t disappoint in his sweater selection. He wore a bright red sweater with carolers depicted on the front, something even a big puffy coat couldn’t conceal from view. Cassian discretely tossed his empty coffee cups into the back as Bodhi walked to the car door, his face already flushed as he met Cassian’s glance.

“You’ve got to take me ugly sweater shopping sometime,” Cassian commented as Bodhi slid into the passenger seat.

“You could just borrow one of…one of mine…I’ve got. I’ve got a lot of them.”

“Next time I spend the night,” Cassian said with a smirk as he backed out of Bodhi’s driveway, flicking on the radio from the steering wheel. Christmas music. He hoped Bodhi didn’t mind, but from the way he started mouthing the words, it was clear it wasn’t his first listen.

“So tell me, honestly,” Cassian asked, trying his best to keep his eye on the road and not stare at Bodhi. “You don’t celebrate Christmas, but you seem like you know ‘Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer’ better than me.”

Bodhi chuckled, and Cassian was glad to have earned that laugh.

“No, I don’t. But I don’t mind the songs. I mean, I listen to them on the radio. Christmas songs, I mean. I just…you know. I just…change the station if it’s something…you know…really religious.”

It was Cassian’s turn to chuckle. “You are a wonder, Bodhi Rook.” Bodhi smirked and joined back in the chorus of the song as they made their way into the city, the streets lighted up with decorations and flooded with pedestrians for the festivities.

The phone in Cassian’s pocket buzzed just as he pulled into a parking spot, but he nudged the phone quiet. He’d been waiting for something with Bodhi, and tonight was not going to be interrupted by work: they would have to hunt him down if they wanted him.

They walked along to the park, Cassian noticing the way that Bodhi seemed to want to strike up a conversation but falling short.

“So…how was work, today?” Cassian tried instead. He was used to Bodhi talking about his work with computers and software, things that were only vaguely familiar to Cassian from the long-gone days of undergraduate studies.

“My boss woke me up. Really early. Said a system crashed. I had to go in to take a look. Couldn’t…couldn’t seem to figure out what went wrong. But it…it just. I don’t know. It came back suddenly? It was weird. We’re still working on figuring out what went wrong,” Bodhi shrugged.

Computers and system hacks were something Cassian was all-too familiar with, and he shuddered to think that Bodhi’s work computers had undergone some kind of hack. He was suddenly glad to have Bodhi beside him rather than across the street.

They twisted their way to the center of the park through the hundreds, if not thousands of people assembled there. Cassian couldn’t help but smile at the general cheer around him, and his heart leapt when he saw Bodhi grinning from ear to ear. Taking a deep breath, Cassian laced his fingers with Bodhi’s and tugged him in close. Though there was initial hesitation apparent by how Bodhi at first jumped, their eyes soon met and Cassian knew that all was right.

The ceremony began shortly after they arrived, their view mostly hats and heads in front of them, but they could hear the music amplified across the way. The longer their fingers stayed intertwined, the more Cassian seemed to feel Bodhi relax.

Part way through about the third song, a couple darting after their toddler caused Bodhi and Cassian to finally break apart. A shoulder brushed Bodhi, causing him to lurch forward.

“My glasses!” he yelped, bending down to start looking for them. Cassian joined in the hunt, and located Bodhi’s glasses just before they were about to be trampled on by an UGG boot.

“Bodhi! I’ve got them!” he shouted triumphantly, rising up through the crowd with the glasses held up like Excalibur.

But Bodhi was gone. Panic started to set in as Cassian started weaving in and out, his head bobbing up and down to look through the crowd. He tried calling out his name, but it was futile attempt.

After several minutes of frantic searching, Cassian finally caught sight of Bodhi, his bright red sweater poking out from beneath his puffy jacket. But he was surrounded by about three incriminating looking men wearing uniforms of some kind, pushing him forward. Cassian did his best to keep up, dodging through the crowd with smooth expertise, and saw the men push Bodhi inside an awaiting black SUV.

With lightning speed and adrenaline mixed with panic pumping through him, Cassian ran to his car, whipping out of his space and nearly catching up to the SUV that was already speeding out of the city. A million thoughts were running through his head, but they all led back to the computer glitch Bodhi had mentioned. It all had to be connected.

Running red lights and stop signs, the SUV sped out of the city and merged onto the highway. He trailed close behind, realizing that the frantic way the SUV switched lanes was an attempt to lose Cassian. They sped on for nearly an hour, the SUV departing the highway to follow an exit. But as the SUV turned off the exit ramp, it ditched the road altogether and sped on off-road, plowing through a snowy field.

“Fuck!” Cassian yelled, knowing his corvette was no match for the snow. He grabbed all the spare equipment he had and abandoned his car to follow the SUV on foot. Nothing was going to ruin Cassian’s night with Bodhi. Nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you squint, you can pretend this fulfills the speed prompt for 12/8 of Winter Activities because...snowmobile? XD

The SUV that held Bodhi captive had patted down the snow enough that tracking it was a bit easier than if Cassian had been crunching through knee-deep drifts. He kept a firm grip around Bodhi’s glasses tucked away in his coat pocket out of nervousness or longing, it was all the same to him now. He’d been walking through the open field beneath the full moon for about half an hour when he heard the distinct sound of a snow mobile zipping over the snow. The single headlight spotlighted Cassian, and he was unsure of whether or not he should dive in the snow.

The snow mobile edged closer, but slowed down considerably before reaching Cassian, and came to a complete stop just yards from where he stood. A man fully covered from head to toe called out to Cassian.

“Are you Double O-One? My name is Agent Three P-O. We got your distress signal. They sent me to pick you up.” Unsure of what to make of the circumstance, Cassian edged his way closer to the man, who continued to talk with a very precise accent, and his motions jerky. He appeared to be a bit older, his hair entirely gray, but his body slim beneath the ski-suit he wore.

“It’s the first time they’ve let me drive one of these things. It took some acquainting, but we should be able to meet a rendezvous at the old radio tower up this way.”

Cassian had made a lot of questionable decisions in his life, but deciding to trust this man was possibly the riskiest.

“I was trailing an SUV. They took--“ Cassian stopped himself. He couldn’t trust this man. He could’ve come up with any excuse to pick up Cassian, so he decided it best not to mention Bodhi. “They took an odd route and I was suspicious. You said there’s a radio tower up this way? Do you think that’s where the SUV went?” Cassian said as he seated himself behind the man.

“It’s possible. We should be cautious. Why am I telling _you_ that…” he said, handing Cassian a helmet. They sped off up the trail, the open field leading up a hill where a large radio tower came into view. Several trails led to a small radio station that sat beneath the tower. Some non-descript black cars were parked outside, and Cassian noted the SUV that had taken Bodhi was definitely there.

Something was most definitely up. Strange men didn’t just kidnap random computer geeks and take them to abandoned radio towers in the woods. And random guys didn’t just drive up on snow mobiles. Cassian decided to play along: he needed to get Bodhi back, but he didn’t want to reveal he was looking for him, either.

“Why are there so many cars here?” Cassian asked. The man looked confused, then shook his head.

“That’s a really good question. But I don’t actually know. Maybe I should radio Two? Ask him what’s up?” Cassian nodded his consent. The man held his wrist up to his mouth as he pushed a button with his other hand.

“Two? Are you there? This is Agent Three P-O. I’ve got Double O-One with me. He said he was following an SUV. That’s why he was out here alone. And we’ve found it here at the rendezvous point?” Agent Three P-O looked to Cassian, who nodded, “and there are several other cars here as well. I’m scanning an image of the vehicles now for license plate analysis.” Three P-O paused before adding: “I thought you said this was a secure location.”

A snippy British voice responded.

“It is. There shouldn’t be anyone else there. Records indicate the facility was abandoned in the early 90s.”

There was some distinct chattering, a long pause, then, an audible sigh. “The license plates are all forged. If Agent Double O-One was trailing an SUV, his hunches were correct. I really don’t like the idea of sending you two in, especially since Double O left all of his gear at home for his little date. Yes, I know you left it at home, don’t even start with me Double O. But I need to send you two in. I’ll expect updates.”  
  
Cassian could already feel his pulse racing, but all he could think about was Bodhi. Why would these men have taken him? Or did he come willingly? Then did Bodhi purposely ditch Cassian? Why would they be at the radio tower? Did it have something to do with Bodhi’s work with computers? Cassian removed his helmet and unsaddled himself, walking through the snow towards the radio station.

“What are you doing Double O? Are you crazy? We haven’t talked about this! Hey! Wait!” Cassian was already trotting towards the building, Three P-O trailing behind. As they reached the exterior, Cassian crouched beside the entrance, pulling Three P-O down before he could make a stupid move. If this was a radio station, the chances of them hearing anything from the outside was slim to none: they’d have to get inside. And they’d have to get inside unnoticed. Cassian pinched the bridge between his nose, shushing Three P-O as he took a breath like he was about to talk. 

Cassian reached up and shook the handle of the door, and, unsurprisingly, it was locked. He scanned the entrance through the clear glass door: a reception desk in the center, an elevator to the left of the desk, and a long hallway to the right that had several rooms on either side. A quick plan formulated in Cassian’s head, and he reluctantly turned to Three P-O to explain in a hushed voice.

“I need you to help me cover over all our footprints as best as possible. Then we need to make fake animal tracks. I’m going to set one of these car alarms off. If they’re smart, they’ll scope out which car it is first, and one person will come out to see what set it off. When the door opens, we need to slip inside. Then we just have to take the next opportunity we get.”

Agent Three P-O looked as though he was about to protest, but suddenly nodded. “Understood. If we head back to the snowmobile, there were some evergreen branches that would serve as a tool for covering up tracks.”

They set about their tasks, taking up close to an hour to complete. Finally, it was time for Cassian to set off the car alarm. He could feel his pulse escalate dramatically as he tugged at the selected car door with a gloved hand. He dashed off to his hiding place near Three P-O beside the door, trailing the evergreen branch behind him all the way to cover up his footprints.

The car squawked into the silence of the night for a few minutes before the door flung open. A sleekly uniformed woman stormed out into the snow, a gun poised in front of her as she walked to the offending vehicle. Cassian caught the door just before it shut, and dashed inside with Three P-O. They dashed behind the reception desk and waited for the woman to return. Cassian’s breath halted as he heard the woman’s booted feet enter then pause in front of the desk, but as a beep rang out, it was clear she’d pushed the button for the elevator. Cassian chanced a peek at the elevator just as the woman stepped on and saw that it was headed down.

“Should I tell Two we’re in?” Three P-O asked in a hushed voice.

“Go ahead,” Cassian nodded as he slunk from behind the desk and scoped the area. He saw that there was a staircase at the end of the hallway, and reluctantly realized that the stairs were the safest choice.

Three P-O caught up with Cassian after talking for a bit. “Two said they’ve picked up a coded signal emanating from this tower. He’s not sure what they’re planning, but it’s more than likely this is a cyber-attack. He said to proceed.”

Cassian nodded. “We need to take the stairs and see if we can get closer.”

“Why can’t we take the elevator?” Three P-O asked genuinely. Cassian ran his still gloved fingers through his hair.

“Because if we take the elevator, we don’t know how many floors there are, which one they’re on, and if it will open out into a big area where we will be seen or not.”

“Ah. Excellent point. Lead on.”

The hallway was silent, and as Cassian opened the door into the stairwell, it was apparent that they would have to walk as quietly as possible due to the reverberating concrete. There were three floors in total: the one they were on, one above, and one below. Knowing that they needed to take the stairs leading down, they crept as quietly as possible to the bottom landing, where voices could be heard beyond the door. Cassian crouched down so he could listen through the crack in the bottom of the door.

“You’ve got about 5 more minutes left before I lose my patience, Rook!” a gruff old voice rang out.

“I told you. I’m t-trying. Please. I’ve almost got it.”

Cassian felt a lump rise in his throat.

“There!” Bodhi’s voice squeaked out. “It’s unlocked!”

“It’s about damn time,” the same gruff voice responded. “Get Specs in here to finish this up.”

Cassian could hear the scuffle of several footsteps.

“S-so…can I go now?” Bodhi asked meekly.

The gruff voice laughed. “You’re my property now.”

Cassian felt sick. Unable to listen any further, he pushed himself up and walked over to the stairs and took a seat, his hands nervously raking through his hair. Three P-O followed him over, but stood over him.

“It would seem they’ve taken someone hostage and forced them to hack a system.”

Cassian looked up with an exasperated look. “Yes, I got that.”

“I’m going to ask Two what the next course of action should be.” At first, Cassian wanted to protest, but ended up nodding as he started raking his fingers through his hair again.

“Two? This is Agent Three P-O with Agent Double O-One. It would seem that the suspicious activity involves a captive. What should-“ but he was cut off by audible yelling emanating from beyond the door.

“No, Krennic, it doesn’t work that way!” a new voice yelled.

The gruff voice Cassian now supposed belonged to a man named Krennic yelled back. “Well make it work that way!”

There were several moments of silence, and then suddenly, the door to the stairwell flung open.

“What the fuck?” a middle-aged man with mostly gray hair, who could only be Krennic, said as he looked at Cassian and Three P-O. Cassian used his position sitting on the bottom step to lunge at the man who stood in the door, stunned, throwing them both to the ground. As they wrestled with one another, Cassian saw that Bodhi was standing, unharmed and handcuffed between the woman from earlier and another man. A man sat at a computer, while another stood guard next to the elevator. Krennic attempted to reach for the pistol that was holstered at his hip but Cassian reached it first. Cassian jumped to his feet and aimed the pistol at the man’s head.

“Let that man go,” Cassian said through gritted teeth, “or I will happily pull the trigger.”

Krennic sneered up at Cassian.

 “Agent Double O-One, I would not advise killing this man. We need to take control of this situation and bring him in for questioning.”

Cassian turned to Three P-O, his eyes wide with horror. Krennic staggered to his feet and let out a low chuckle that turned into a maniacal laugh. Cassian fixed the pistol at him, but was finding it hard to keep a firm grip.

“Well, well, well, it seems your lackey has a loose tongue. I don’t believe my luck. The great Agent Double O-One! What a pleasure this is! We meet for the first time, face to face. And it would seem you’ve got the worst backup imaginable. I’ll tell you what, Double O. I’m in a festive mood. Why don’t I make you an offer? Hm? Place that gun on the floor, and I’ll gladly exchange this computer geek for your life. You would prove much, much more valuable collateral than Rook. And I know many, many friends of mine who would love to get their hands on you. What do you say, Double O? Do we have a deal?”

Bodhi whimpered out a “no,” as Cassian dropped the gun on the floor, raising his hands. Krennic took up the gun and pointed it at Cassian. He waved his hand and the guards holding Bodhi aggressively pushed him towards the elevator.

“You have my word that he will be released once he is taken far, far from this place.”

Cassian caught one final glimpse of Bodhi before the elevators slid shut.

“Chain him and his lackey up,” Krennic said as the elevator guard walked towards them.

With pistol still positioned at his head, Cassian was handcuffed behind his back. A sinister grin spread across Krennic’s face.

“So? Where should we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've chosen to humanize C-3PO. I do love him, but I felt like he would best fit the purposes of this fic, so please forgive the way I have characterized him.  
> If you were wondering, yes, Two is K-2SO.  
> And Krennic is Krennic. But you got that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, dear readers, here it is! The extra chapter I added just for you!  
> Implied violence in this chapter.  
> The original setting for the "secret lair," or "villain's hideout" was to be a seemingly abandoned building in Scotland, but I opted for the Sherlock setting instead. It's cliche, but I think it lends itself to more intrigue.

Cassian came-to with a groan. His stomach was aching from the repeated blows he’d received, and he could feel the dried blood that clung to his lips. He’d only served as a punching bag for a brief moment before Krennic had decided it best to keep him alive for the time being. Cassian turned his head to the side as best he could, and saw that Three P-O was sitting relatively unharmed and tied up to a chair near Cassian.

Upon capture, they’d of course searched Cassian, taking everything he’d brought from his car: his GPS, his watch, a small flashlight, and a road flare. They’d let him keep his coat on, but they’d taken his gloves and scarf. Three P-O seemed to have a bit more suspicious equipment on him, but they’d been unconcerned with his wrist communicator. Or perhaps they enjoyed the possibility of someone hearing what was going on every now and then.

Once Cassian and Three P-O were sufficiently searched, they’d been transported all the way into the city. They were ushered into a seemingly abandoned, old brick building, illuminated by the day beginning to dawn. They were taken up several flights in an old freight elevator, and brought to a spacious office. Or what had once served as an office, old cubicle dividers folded up and pushed against a wall. A series of computers now took up much of the room, with several shady looking people sitting in front of monitors with headsets they occasionally spoke into.

For the moment, Cassian and Three P-O were without guards flanking them. Cassian wanted to formulate a plan, think of some way to escape, but all he could think about was Bodhi, and whether or not he had truly been released as promised; Cassian didn’t trust this Krennic person to let Bodhi go easy. Then there was the whole question of Three P-O: Why had he conveniently shown up? Could he truly be trusted? Cassian wasn’t sure how long he could let this charade go on.

Three P-O began fidgeting, and Cassian realized he was trying to get a finger on his wrist communicator through his restraints. Why it hadn’t been taken away from him was a mystery to Cassian, but it seemed that it didn’t matter. There was no way Three P-O would be able to make it do anything useful, like call someone, if that’s what it was even for (Cassian wasn’t entirely sure what the little watch could actually do). Cassian wished he had at least had his phone, but in his ignorance and also anxiety in getting in to the radio station, he’d dropped it at some point. He hoped for his sake, and Bodhi’s, it was never discovered.

The minutes seemed to turn into hours, but near midday, a generic looking younger man with a haughty smirk and wearing some sort of uniform approached Cassian. This man was clearly used to delivering messages, and not built for field combat or whatever it was that these people did.

“Good news, Agent Double O-One. It seems the hostage has been successfully relocated.” Cassian tried his best not to show how anxious he was. “But he knows too much. It will be some time before he is released.”

This man was concealing something from Cassian, but he tried not to notice it. It took every ounce of restraint for Cassian not to scream out in anger and frustration. He should’ve figured these men would do something to further manipulate Bodhi, but if Cassian let them know it bothered him, they’d both be ruined. It was better this way, and better for Bodhi.

“As long as he isn’t hurt,” Cassian said as calmly as he could.

The man smirked. “Not physically. He’ll be released by the month’s end. We will inform you.”

“Good,” was all that Cassian could manage. Cassian saw that Three P-O was listening, but by this point, he’d learned to stay quiet. The man looked at the both of them appraisingly before speaking again.

“You and your cohort, on the other hand, won’t have it quite as easy. It would seem that you are worth quite a hefty sum to some of our clients. You could be bait, collateral, manipulated into a double agent, the list goes on. You’d be surprised how quickly word of your capture has moved through our little, shall we say, circle? So we’re moving you and this whole operation to a remote and secure location until the Director has found a suitable buyer. As much as he’d like your head, he’d rather have the money.”

Cassian said nothing. What could he say? At least there wasn’t any immediate plan to kill him. The man left without a further word, and left Cassian and Three P-O to sit once more.

_____________________________________________________________________

Later that day, once the sun had set, several burly looking men with menacing guns entered the office space and unchained Cassian and Three P-O from their respective chairs and moved them out of the building to awaiting SUV’s, separated. As Cassian was seated inside his car, a pistol was fixed to his temple while a semi-automatic was aimed at his stomach. Cassian was weak and getting weaker: he wasn’t sure how much longer he could go without food or water. He struggled to stay upright as the SUV sped out of the city. After about an hour it seemed they were in the Catskills. As the SUV swerved along a quiet road, the lights of a small plane illuminated a flat field.

Cassian was pushed out of the car, and directed towards the plane, but it was clear that the SUV that Three P-O was in was nowhere to be seen. Cassian hoped that if Three P-O was genuine, they didn’t have a horrible fate in store for him.

Once he was seated, the guns were once more fixed at him, but he was free of his restraints so that he could eat the meager meal they had for him and some water. Cassian knew he had to take it as slow as possible, and was still nibbling and sipping as the plane leveled out. No one was speaking to Cassian, but it was just as well.

With a relatively full stomach, Cassian drifted off to sleep. When Cassian awoke, it was already day. Or at least, where they’d flown to it was now day. They flew on, Cassian trying his best to recognize the landscape below, but from how high they were, he could only make out clusters of buildings making up towns and the occasional winding river.

By what seemed to be about midday judging by the sun, the plane touched down at a small airport. The plane was met with yet another SUV, but judging by the plates, they were in the UK. They drove from the airport to a small port town that was alive with the holidays. The SUV made its way to a pier, and Cassian and his guards boarded a small fishing boat.

The boat took them across the water to a small island Cassian was not surprised to see had some sort of facility built into the rocky terrain. Everything that had led up to this point seemed so generic, it was almost like he was in some horrible movie, playing the wrong part.

Cassian was prodded off the boat to the entrance.

The place was cold, and did nothing to detract from the ominous feeling hanging in the air. As they crossed the threshold to what seemed to be the main entrance, Cassian took in the layout. All of the man-made elements seemed to be built right in to the rock. In front of him were various metal doors with keypad locks that led who knows where. Behind him and to the side of the entrance hallway they’d come from was a large glass window Cassian supposed was one-way glass, as he hadn’t been able to see inside when he was on the boat. To the left, a metal staircase led up to scaffolding where more metal door with keypad locks were. On this scaffolding, several armed men seemed to be patrolling. To his right was an elevator. The lighting was florescent above, with exposed pipes running along the ceiling.

Not surprisingly, Cassian was led to the elevator. They traveled down, far down below sea level. The elevator finally opened up into a high-tech looking area, now entirely man-made, with glass doors separating smaller rooms and people walking about. He was led to one of these glass rooms, that Cassian realized, upon being thrust inside, was actually a cell. He was alone now, his captors taking off and leaving him. There was cold food awaiting him on a small table low to the ground: there were no chairs. The food tasted awful, but Cassian didn’t care. There was a small bed in the corner devoid of bedding, but the temperature was moderate in this chamber, and Cassian was more than thankful to finally have a chance to actually sleep. He took of his coat and used it as a pillow. For the time being, he was alive, and so he curled up to sleep.

Cassian wondered if they would think his compliancy was part of a larger scheme, some way to break out. Or perhaps the people that had him were just cocky enough to think they’d scared him into submission.

A million thoughts raced through Cassian’s head, but he did his best to just control his breathing and clear his thoughts. Cassian drifted off to sleep, and dreamed of his now lost life, of the friends he’d once known. He dreamed of office parties, of laughing co-workers. Of pranks played on dull days. And he dreamed of Bodhi, happy and safe in his arms.

Cassian woke up to the sound of the door opening with a whoosh of hydraulics and pressure releasing. An older woman with sad looking eyes and once again that same, strange non-descript uniform, crossed the room towards him. Cassian may have been a captive, but he wasn’t a slob, and sat up to meet her gaze, but he was too tired to stand.

“The Director would like you to know he is currently speaking with his clients, and intends to actually put your life up for a bid.”

Cassian just nodded. What else could he do? He’d sacrificed his life for Bodhi, and as long as Bodhi was safe, far from the danger he’d been in, that was enough for him. The woman said nothing more and left Cassian alone with his thoughts once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you been paying close attention? VERY close attention? To everything that hasn't been said as much as everything that is said? The next chapter is coming, but I'm holding off just because I'm a meanie. Get ready, dear readers! It's gonna be a whopper!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you been playing VERY close attention? To every single minute detail? Did make assumptions? Because if you did, you're in for a fun surprise!  
> Language warning.

Bodhi’s eyes flickered opened, thick lashes fluttering to adjust to the early morning light pouring in the unfamiliar window. He was instantly aware of a throbbing pain in his head, and his body felt restrained and heavy. With much effort, he sat up in bed. His body felt like it did after a training session. The room was entirely unfamiliar: the bed was large and almost too soft. To the right, a curtained window. To the left, a generic picture. And in front, a TV affixed to the wall. Bodhi rubbed his face as he grabbed at thoughts.

“Work…work…I’m here for work…” he mumbled to himself, remembering he’d been out of town for a work trip. But why did that idea seem to flood into his mind in another voice? What work exactly? He flung the covers off himself and dragged his feet to the bathroom, brushing on the lights with a heavy hand and seeing before him his long dark hair splayed out in a frizzy mess, his several days’ stubble, his familiar scars that decorated his body like tattoos, and several new bruises he was unable to recollect acquiring.

Bodhi absently peeled off his tank and boxers and hopped in the shower. All of his thoughts were muddled, as if they were behind a frosted window: there, but hard to see. He remembered his assignment from the summer, and being given an assignment relocation, but it seemed like there was a gap between the early fall and this exact moment.

Had he been drinking? He couldn’t even remember the day before. It was some time before he finally remembered he was in the shower, and set about washing himself with mechanic motions. He finished up and wrapped himself in a towel, deciding he needed answers.

First, Bodhi decided to look out the window. Clear skies, and judging from the people walking on the street below it was apparently cold, but not freezing. He turned on the TV. He could at least turn on the weather channel and find out where he was. And what day it was.

8:23AM, Washington, D.C., December 20th.

He ran a trembling hand over his face as he plunked down on the bed. How did he end up in D.C.? His reassignment was to be in Connecticut, that much he remembered. And his last assignment had been in Italy, he remembered that.

Bodhi was fucked up.

He got up and started looking around his room. Stashed beside the door, he found a backpack he didn’t remember owning with jeans and a t-shirt inside, and a jacket hanging in the closet. Brand new sneakers were sitting beneath the backpack. There was a metro ticket in the front pocket, but no other form of currency.

Bodhi felt his stomach turn as he realized what he needed to do: he had to call his boss. There was no way around it.

He picked up the phone and dialed the emergency number. If he didn’t end up getting dismissed, it would be a miracle.

“Hello, you have reached customer service. Please enter your identification number,” the floating female voice on the other end said.

He punched in his number, and waited for the next command. He half expected to have the numbers wrong.

“If you know your party’s extension, please enter it now.”

He punched in the extension number, his heart thumping so fast, he wondered if it would be audible through the phone line.

“Your party’s extension requires a passcode. Please enter it now.”

He punched in the passcode. One more command.

“Your party’s extension has a security question. Please enter the answer to that question now.”

Bodhi always chuckled to himself when he thought about the security question and the answer, but right now, it was just an annoyance.

“Please hold.”

Bodhi resisted the urge to vomit as he heard a click on the other end indicating the call going through.

“This is my emergency line. I expect whoever this is to actually have an _emergency_ ,” a dry voice said. Bodhi braced himself. He had to be brave.

“Hi, Two. It’s…it’s me. It's...it's Double O." Bodhi gulped and tried to clam himself. "I don't know...I don't know...where I am..." Somehow speaking his fears out loud was far worse. “I d-don’t know…what’s going on. I may have gotten fucked up and-“

Bodhi wasn’t allowed a chance to finish. “Where the hell have you been?! We’ve been looking for you for two weeks now! Where is Three P-O? Is he with you? He’s been sending us broken communications but no location. I told you not to go on that damn date! This is all because you went on that damn date! No equipment. Not even your fucking phone! Just your S.O.S. glasses! I knew I should’ve made you take Three P-O’s communicator when he found you. Why did I not make you talk directly to me? We haven’t gotten so much as a simple update from you after we sent you two in to that radio station. Which, by the way, we had to send an entire team to and it was completely empty by the time we got there! And we don’t know what happened to that hostage!”

“Two, please,” Bodhi interrupted as Two paused to take a breath. “Please…I don’t know where I am. I…I can’t remember anything.” There was silence, so Bodhi decided to continue. “I’m at a hotel, in D.C. It’s the Marriott near the convention center. Uhh…” Bodhi stepped outside his door to read the room number. “It’s room 529. I don’t know how I got here, and for the first time in my life…Two…I’m…I’m…scared.”

There was silence again. Two was…abrasive. But he knew it would take quite a lot for one of his top agents to admit he was scared. “What do you mean you can’t remember anything?” Two asked, the first hint of concern in his voice.

“My mind is b-blank. I remember m-my assignment? The Rome job? But that was in August. And…” Bodhi was trying his best not to cry. He’d never, ever let his emotions get the best of him, but not being able to remember anything was more than frightening. “And I just turned on the T.V. And it’s December. Two…I don’t know what’s happened since August,” Bodhi said in a small and distant voice.

“Son of a bitch,” Two cursed. He was silent for a few moments, then sighed. “Someone must’ve gotten ahold of you. You are damn lucky they didn’t kill you!” Two let out an exasperated breath and there were audible keys clicking on the other end. “I’m sending Agent Phoenix to pick you up. She’s already in that area. We need to get you back here and try and figure out what the hell happened to you. Do not, under any circumstances, leave your room until she is at your door.”

“Understood. And…I’m sorry, Two.”

There was a click and then the dial tone.

Bodhi fell back on his bed and tried to blink away the hot tears that started to cloud his vision. He’d been shot, tortured, stabbed, but never, ever had someone used some sort of mind control on him. After several moments of trying to search his memories once more, he decided to dress himself and at least take comfort in the fact that he’d be in safe hands once he was back at base. After 30 anxious minutes, there was a knock at the door.

“Hello?” Bodhi asked, peering through the door.

“What was our last assignment together?” a female voice asked.

“Beijing. What did we talk about on the plane?”

The woman chuckled. “Your retro game collection.”

Bodhi slowly opened the door, but was only briefly aware of the turquoise haired woman as she engulfed him in a hug.

“Dubs! What happened to you? We’ve all been so worried. Two told me you can’t remember anything past August?” she asked into his ear as she continued to suck the life out of his lungs. Bodhi gently pried Agent Phoenix off as he shook his head.

“I don’t know, Nix. But the sooner we get out of here, the better.”

“Should we like…check you out? Do you think there’s a name this room’s under? Can we hack their surveillance and find out how you got here?”

Bodhi shook his head. “I don’t need to be here to hack their system. Or their surveillance, for that matter. I just want to feel safe.”

Nix nodded as they headed out of the hotel and to the parking garage. “Then let’s go. It’s gonna be a little bit of a drive. But I think I may be able to fill some of the gaps in for you? I know it won’t help you remember, but Two told me what I should let you know, or as much as we know of what happened. But he suspects your old buddy Krennic may somehow be behind all of this.”

“It figures. When I finally meet that man face to face, I really hope I get to deck him.”

Nix giggled. “You’re not the only one, then. I’d like to, too. Hey, look at the new ride they got me, Dubs! I complained about the tin can they were making me drive, so they got me a Range Rover. Look at this thing! It’s huge!”

“Is it good on gas?” Bodhi asked, hopping in.

“Who cares? Not my gas money!” Agent Phoenix said cheerily. “This car is ridiculous. I could live in this thing!”

Bodhi chuckled, marveling at all the features. He was happy to just have a seat warmer.

“You don’t mind if we listen to holiday music, right? Cheap bastards can upgrade my car, but all I get is the lousy radio and if I have to listen to that ‘Havana’ song one more time I might scream. I’ve been listening to stupid commercial happy holiday songs. Like Jingle Bells. I change it when it gets religious. What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Bodhi felt something struggling to swim through his murky thoughts, but just shook his head.

“It’s…It’s nothing. I thought…It was…something, but it’s gone.” Why could Bodhi hear a laugh, but not connect it to a face?

“Maybe we should stop and get food first. I know I’m hungry. We’ll just do drive through. You look like you could use chicken McNuggets.”

“Mmm…McNuggetts…” Bodhi hummed. Nix shoved his shoulder.

“You’re ridiculous, Dubs.”

After a few hours of not really talking about anything in particular (but belting out some great tunes), Bodhi decided he needed to start trying to piece together what had happened to him these past several months. He took a calming breath and braced himself for the story he was about to get.

“So…Nix…what uh…what can you tell me, exactly? About what happened? To me?” he idly started fidgeting his zipper pull. Nix briefly took her eyes from the road to give him a smile, and reached out a hand to his arm.

“You ready?” she asked. He nodded.

“Well, there are some details even we don’t know about, but here’s what I can tell you. When you got back from Rome, you were a little worse for wear. Not any like, psychological trauma or serious injuries, but pretty bruised and sore, and Two had a mundane mission he needed a good computer hack for, so you volunteered yourself. It was just an IT job for an accounting firm: they kept getting hacked. Which, that happens any time when there’s an opportunity to push decimals around, but we found out that it was because they had some very important information about some top companies, and also those top company’s salaries. And your old buddy Krennic was trying to get good blackmail.

So anyway, you packed up your retro games and we shipped you off to Connecticut where this accounting firm’s headquarters are. But then we got wind of suspected attempts on a potential kidnapping of a top doctor, who has degrees in both psychology and neurology and was doing some ground breaking research. It wasn’t Krennic’s team, but another we’ve been keeping an eye on. We pulled some strings and got this Doctor Cassian Andor transferred to a hospital where you were located, and managed to get him a substantial raise. And as luck would have it, we were able to set him up in a house right across the street from you. You were giving us daily reports on him, and then somehow you managed to convince him that it was completely normal for a stranger to start bringing over his mail, so you were able to keep an eye on that, too. Your IT job didn’t always require you to actually come in, so he was, for the most part, always getting supervision.

What we weren’t expecting was for you to actually start dating him. Which, I mean, to be honest, Dubs, you are damn cute when you’re just being yourself and talking about video games. I’ve only seen you flirt with a guy once before, and it was honestly the most tragic and adorable thing I’ve ever seen. You are the sexiest, most suave spy I’ve ever met, but when you try to talk to a guy you like, you’re a hot mess.”

“Hey! That’s not…yeah that’s completely true…” Bodhi shrugged.

“Anyway…things were, for the most part, going smoothly. You weren’t really leaving the house much, and you were keeping your Doctor close by. But then I guess he asked you out on a date in town, and Two lost his shit. He didn’t want you parading Doctor Andor around town, and he definitely didn’t want anyone to see you two together in public.

Ironically, the morning of this date, the entire computer system crashed at the firm, and you had to go in. What we didn’t know, was that the whole thing was a setup. Krennic got wind of an ace IT guy who had been thwarting him for the past few months, and when you went in that day, they figured out who you were (well, the IT guy, not the spy), and started tracking you. And then you went on your date, and didn’t take a single thing with you because you were pissed at Two. Oh, but you did have those glasses that Spector rigged up for you a few years back (that you always break). The ones with the emergency call button on the temple. From what we can piece together, you and your Doctor suspected that you were getting tracked, and followed after a shady looking SUV. It veered off on an old road leading to a radio tower, but it was covered over with snow, and your boyfriend’s ride couldn’t handle the terrain. You went after it on foot. We got your emergency call several times, and we sent one of our newer agents out to you, just to pick you up. But when you both got to the rendezvous point at the radio tower, there was clearly something going on, so Two sent you and Three-P-O in. You didn’t have any gear on you, so we only got our communications from Three. He told us you came up with a plan to get in, and everything seemed to be going smoothly, but then Three told us they had a hostage. And then…we aren’t really sure what happened next. We know you both got captured, and that’s about it. Your boyfriend…we aren’t really sure what happened to him, either. We think you had him waiting in the car for you, and Krennic’s men somehow picked him up, too. As soon as we got to your location, we saw the abandoned corvette and knew things had gone south.

We had to come up with a cover story for Doctor Andor, because we weren’t sure what could have happened to him. As far as his hospital knows, he had a family emergency and is in another country somewhere…

And then you called us this morning and that’s about it. Two wants to run some tests on you, see if we can figure out what exactly they did to you. Get you back to normal. And look! We only have about an hour and a half to go!”

Bodhi tried to smile, but found that he had no words. He plunked his head back on the seat, sighing. All of this, and he didn’t remember a single thing. Nix looked over at him quick.

“You OK, Dubs? I know…it’s a lot to take in…” she said, patting his leg.

Bodhi put his hand on Nix’s and linked their fingers.

“Yeah. I’m just…fuck…it’s not the…it’s not the story. We get into crazy shit all the time. I mean. Crazy shit is in the job description. It’s just…it’s that I don’t remember any of it…and the Doctor!” Bodhi thumped his head back on the headrest. “Fuck…I brought someone else into this…”

“I know. But we’ll get you back to normal. And then we need to find out what happened to your Doctor.” Nix squeezed his hand. “He’s pretty cute, too.”

“Oh gee, thanks, Nix. Because looks are all that matters…”

“No! He’s cute _and_ he’s a doctor. Which means he’s smart, too!”

“Not helping, Nix!” Bodhi said in as much of a joking manner as he could.

Nix chuckled, giving his hand a final squeeze before returning it to the wheel.

“Well, we should grab something to eat before we make it back. Want to stop at a diner?”

Bodhi sighed. “Yeah, I really need to just walk a bit. Take a leak. And get some over-burned hash browns.”

“Good. We’ll make one final stop before we get back. And hey,” she said, smiling at him. “It’s gonna be OK, Dubs.”

Bodhi sighed. “I really, really hope so…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you surprised to find out that Bodhi is the spy and Cassian is actually a Doctor? It shouldn't surprise you! We learn in just the first few paragraphs that Bodhi wants to be seen for who he really is. He's got a mysterious cut on his face. And he collects someone's mail! That's...kinda illegal. And his house is very high-tech. 
> 
> We learn that Cassian has a regular day job with regular hours. He drives a nice car and wears a suit because some Doctors do. And his writing is also illegible. He dashes out during their first video game date because he's on call. He's the a-typical Doctor stereotype! 
> 
> But Bodhi is NOT the typical spy stereotype. Or at least, he doesn't want to be with Cassian. 
> 
> Also, I love Sabine, and I've been trying to write her for awhile, so here she is! She'll be one of the main characters. (Because Bodhi is actually a Mandalorian and he and Sabine are not only cousins, but best friends.)
> 
> So what's next? Things are still mixed up! We still don't know what happened to 3PO. And we don't really know what happened to Bodhi...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't a longer chapter. And sorry I didn't publish it when I promised I would. But there should hopefully be more updates this week.

The farther north they drove, the colder it seemed to get. Luckily, it was sunny enough, and just warm enough that the roads weren’t slick with ice. As they exited for a diner conveniently right off the highway, Bodhi suddenly realized the lightweight jacket he’d been supplied with was inefficient in the significantly lower temperatures they were now in. He looked over at Agent Phoenix’s parka longingly as they sloshed their way inside.

“Any chance you have any spare clothes in the car? I’m freezing my ass off,” Bodhi said, his teeth chattering.

“No, just an extra suit. I mean, you could put that on under your clothes I guess?”

Bodhi’s face blanched. “I really don’t think I’d fit in your suit, Nix,” he said as they were seated at a booth with cracked vinyl seats and a wobbly table. At least they were near the window.

Nix chuckled, shoving Bodhi’s arm from across the table. “Oh come on. I think we’d all love to see you with a skin tight black cat suit on!” Bodhi joined in laughing with her.

“Ugh! It’s cold enough that I may just have to do it. Can I run out and grab it? I really need to go to the bathroom, anyway. May as well wiggle myself into it while I’m in there. Will the car clicker work from here?”

“It’s in a tote bag on the floor in the back. Just take my keys. And don’t steal my car!”

“Tell our server I want a coffee and a giant plate of hash browns. And I promise I won’t steal your car.”

Bodhi hugged himself running out to the car, but as he grabbed the tote from the backseat, he heard someone come up behind him. He glanced in the passenger side rearview mirror to see a skinny, older gentlemen with silver gray hair approach him. He was filthy, his clothes completely tattered, and he looked like he’d been outside for far too long, his cheeks completely pink. It was difficult for Bodhi to not get a lump in his throat at the sight of the man, and wished he had something to offer him.

“Excuse me, sir,” the man said, it what seemed like an incredibly out-of-place accent for the East Coast. “I am trying to get back up North. Would you possibly be traveling along this highway very far? I know my appearance is deceiving, but I assure you I can compensate you for the journey. Of if you could assist me in finding transportation, I would very much appreciate it.”

Bodhi quickly assessed several things about the man beyond his initial reaction: he had about two weeks’ worth of stubble on his face. And he had on the exact same outfit Bodhi had on, only it was much filthier than Bodhi’s. Something was not right. He was either a hitman, or they were connected somehow. The man’s movements were jerky, but he was also clearly limber considering his age, with no signs of difficulty walking.

“I…I’m…” Bodhi couldn’t say too much, but he needed to get this man inside for Nix to see. He used his best American accent. “I’m on my way someplace, but I can offer you a meal at least?”

The man looked disappointed, but eventually smiled. “Yes, that would be most appreciated.”

Bodhi led the way to his and Nix’s table, which earned him a lot of stares. “We’re sitting just over there. The woman with the turquoise hair. I’ve gotta run to the bathroom, but I’ll be right back.” He didn’t like the idea of dumping this man on Nix, but he wasn’t equipped with anything, and if there was a problem, he’d be closer to the door. The man looked quizzically at Bodhi as he started walking towards Nix.

“Turquoise, did you say? Oh my…” But Bodhi didn’t respond: he was already inside the restroom.

It was more than a bit difficult to shove himself into Nix’s suit, but he was instantly warmer with it on underneath his clothes. And while he still had no equipment on him, he at least felt like he was more of an agent than he was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He hoped that his coffee was ready for him when he got back to the booth. What Bodhi was not prepared to see, however, was Nix and this strange man bent over the table whispering to one another.

Bodhi tried to walk towards them normally, like it was just an everyday occurrence that people picked up hobos from the parking lot.

“Thanks for that thing, I already feel warmer. I see you’ve met my new friend from the-“

But Bodhi was cut off by Nix suddenly pulling him down to sit beside her in the booth.

“Dubs, there is some bad shit going on. This is Agent Three P-O. The one we thought picked you up that night? He was taken by Krennic’s men with your Doctor boyfriend. And it looks like what we originally thought happened, did not happen at all. By some miracle he got out unharmed, but your Doctor is in a lot of danger.”

“Uh…what? Fuck, what kind of danger?”

“Well,” Agent Three P-O began. Bodhi wasn’t sure there was enough coffee in the world right now to help him cope with what he was about to hear. “When I was sent to pick you up, it was actually Doctor Andor. I confess I have never met you before, and so when I made the assumption that he was you, he never corrected me. It was quite an unexpected thing to do. I am not sure if he even understood what was going on. We broke into the radio station, and everything he did must have been on pure instinct, and I never once questioned his decisions. And as I am sure Nix has informed you, you had no equipment on you. So there was no reason for me to suspect Doctor Andor was not you. When we found you, you seemed to be unwillingly helping Krennic hack into a system, but then we were found out. Due to my assumptions that Doctor Andor was actually you, he and I were taken instead, and you were released.”

Bodhi slammed his head against the table just as the server came over with whatever it was that Nix and Agent Three P-O had ordered, and a giant plate of hash browns for Bodhi.

“They think Doctor Andor is me? He’s probably already dead.”

“Ah, that I don’t actually believe. You see, you have an awfully high price on your head, and it would seem that Krennic desires to have that money. I was not with Doctor Andor long, but I do know there was talk of him being transported out of country and actually sold. You have developed quite a reputation for not only being highly skilled in the field, but also an incomparable hack. I wouldn’t be at all surprised if he intended the Doctor, I mean you, to be brainwashed and reconditioned by someone to work for them.”

Bodhi, rather than incur more damage to his forehead, decided to drop his fork and this time to slump back in his seat. “This sucks. How do we fix this?” he moaned, rubbing a hand over his face. The server returned with a refill for his coffee and they changed the subject to weather for a moment, before hushing their voices once more.

“Ah, well there is a slight possibility that we may at least discover his whereabouts. You see, he had your glasses in his pocket. Wherever he is right now, he only needs to somehow activate the tracking and we will at least be able to find him.”

“Or whoever has the glasses. Which could be a trap,” Nix shrugged.

Bodhi looked at the window, expecting to see even more snow. What he was not expecting was to see three identical Suburban’s with tinted windows in the parking lot. He slowly turned his head towards the other two, as casually as he could.

“Were we supposed to be picked up here?” Bodhi asked, trying to act as casual as he could and eat his hash browns.

“No…why?” Concern crept into Nix’s voice, and she now turned to look out the window.

“Oh dear…” Three P-O said, as he followed Nix’s gaze.

“So, how do we casually get in our car and drive away?” Bodhi asked.

Just then, the server returned. Only he wasn’t just keeping a notepad for orders in his pocket. He also clearly had a gun.

“You will follow me outside,” the server said in monotone.

Bodhi knew that playing dumb wouldn’t get them anywhere. But creating a diversion might. In one fluid movement he managed to fling his coffee at the server while also leaping out of the seat, swinging Nix’s empty tote at the man, causing him to spin. By the time this happened, Nix and Three P-O were already up, following Bodhi as he ran towards the door.

When they got outside, several uniformed opposing agents stood by their cars, guns pointed at the trio. But Bodhi was quicker. He had grabbed a silver serving tray as they were leaving and used it catch the sun at the precise angle to shine it in their faces as Nix and Three P-O got in the car. Just as Bodhi turned to get in, they started firing, the ping of bullet against metal sounding like a hailstorm. He threw the serving tray at the closest agent and got in the car unscathed as Nix peeled away. A few moments, and the Suburban’s were in hot pursuit of them.

“Nix, we either have to lose them, or think of something quick. They probably put trackers on us while we were inside. Fuck! And we can’t call anyone, because now we could be bugged.”

“Which means it’s up to me to get us out of this mess. Lucky for you boys, I’ve already got a plan,” she said with a sly smile.

“Would you like to know the probability of us escaping this?” Three P-O asked.

“No!” Nix and Bodhi shouted in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Cassian and Bodhi find themselves faced with the approaching New Year. But they both have something more in mind than just kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! Scroll to the very end if you are not interested in reading the smut!

It didn’t take Cassian long to spot him across the room, his lithe frame decked out in a tuxedo of midnight blue, the slightest bit of silver glinting from his cuffs. His raven black hair was slicked back in a tight bun at the base of his neck, each strand covering what Cassian wanted to reveal. The smooth man glided his way among the guests gambling away their fortunes, picking up a champagne glass for the midnight toast. It was obvious by the way his eyes casually surveyed everyone that he was just torturing Cassian, making him wait until the exact moment. But it was blissful torture. The din of the room died down as an announcer alerted everyone to the time. A few minutes left, and Bodhi was making every second count.

Cassian could feel his pulse racing, his body quivering with anticipation. 30 seconds left, and Bodhi was finally just a few paces away. But kissing at midnight was not something written on his face. His eyes were lidded, his lips slightly parted, and his movements almost lucid. He set down his champagne glass as a waiter passed and met Cassian’s eyes just briefly enough to convey his intention. He moved towards the elevator, his entranced victim following willingly behind. They stood side by side as the elevator moved down the many levels, the timing precise to the countdown that could be heard on the casino floor _. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2_ and the door dinged and opened up just as everyone shouted “1! Happy New Year!”

The elevator door closed on the pair, and they immediately took after one another, hungry lips sucking at tasty flesh. Cassian pulled Bodhi to his body by tugging at his pants, his fingers working at unhooking the waistband as the elevator rose upward. His finger slipped between the starch white shirt and wool trousers to search even further behind an elastic waistband. Their tongues were now pushing beyond one another as Cassian leisurely traced his finger past the trail of hairs that led to Bodhi’s cock, feeling the softness and heat there. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his shaft, and Bodhi moaned into his mouth. No stroking, just caressing: they weren’t off the elevator just yet.

Finally they reached the right floor, and Cassian pushed Bodhi forward and down the hall, never letting go of Bodhi, their mouth’s parting only long enough for Cassian to pull out his room card with his free hand. With Bodhi backed against the door, they danced into the darkened room until Bodhi was pushed against the mattress, panting and moaning against Cassian. Their mouth’s broke apart with a pop, and Bodhi watched with lidded, pleading eyes as his neck was freed from his tie and one by one a single hand unbuttoned his shirt, all while the other kept stroking his cock.

Bodhi’s shirt was discarded and he was pushed gently to lay on his back, his legs dangling at the knee over the edge of the bed. Cassian straddled his body to maintain his grip while Bodhi kept diligent watch. They both wanted this, they’d wanted this moment for a long time, and it was finally, finally happening. Encouraged by breathy whispers of “yes” and “please,” Cassian removed his hand from Bodhi’s cock to unzip his pants and unhook his damp boxer briefs to slide slowly to his ankles. Bodhi was completely exposed and open to him as he slid himself off to kneel at his feet and slip off his shoes, his socks and his pants and his underwear.

Cassian glided his hands up Bodhi’s thighs, wrapping them around his hips to pin him in place (and to balance himself). He took in every bit of what lay beneath him, Bodhi’s eyes shut tight and mouth open to release every heated breath as his hands gripped the comforter. The soft glow from the window illuminated Bodhi’s cock as Cassian placed himself between his legs, his tongue lapping at every bit of wet sex he could. Firm hands held Bodhi in place as his entire length was consumed by a panting mouth hungry to taste. Cassian’s mouth fully enclosed Bodhi’s cock, and a shudder ran through both of their bodies for this long-awaited contact. Bodhi started squirming beneath Cassian, but soon his moans of pleasure became frantic words.

“No,” he breathed softly. “No…I can’t…this isn’t…this isn’t how I wanted this to happen,” he half-whined and half-moaned. Cassian reluctantly withdrew his mouth to look at Bodhi, who was straining his neck to look in Cassian’s eyes with what little light snuck in the room from the window. He was sad, almost tearful and he pushed himself up to rest on his elbows, forcing Cassian to back off of him.

“I have to go…this isn’t right…”

“Why isn’t this right? Bodhi, I want you so bad, you have to know that,” Cassian pleaded. But Bodhi shook his head.

“No, you want me now because I’m only acting the way you think I should, and dressed the way I should be. The way a _spy_ should be. This isn’t me, Cassian. I’m not this sexy, seductive secret agent in a tuxedo luring whoever I want into my pants.” Cassian tried to protest, but Bodhi wouldn’t let him speak. Tears started streaming down his face as he continued on. “I’m just me, a dork who likes to play video games and talk about computers. I can’t do this to you. I can’t let this side of me be the reason we’re together. I don’t…I don’t want it like this…” Bodhi had moved to start collecting his clothes, and Cassian just watched, stunned.

“I like you, Cassian. Maybe I even love you. But I can’t let you fall in love with Agent 001 who has everything and gets everything he wants. I’m sorry.” Bodhi had thrown on his clothes, and pushed past Cassian to reach the door handle. “I wish you had fallen in love with the real me, but this isn’t it. This, everything that happened tonight was me at work, not me just being me, and I can’t do that to you. I’m sorry. I have to go. Please don’t think about me. I won’t ever see you again.”

As Bodhi left the room and slammed the door, Cassian’s eyes shot open and he sucked in a breath, his eyes adjusting to the fluorescent light of his cell as his heart seemed to leap out of his chest. He was surprised to find he hadn’t been aroused by the dream.

Cassian did the only comforting thing he could think to do: he started pawing through his coat discarded in the corner near his bed and found Bodhi’s glasses, the ones he’d dropped all those weeks ago. He kissed the lenses before pressing them close to his chest, finding comfort in the only connection he had left to Bodhi and to the world.

He walked back over to his mattress, sitting on the edge and rubbing his fingers along the frames. His head was pounding, still swimming from the vivid dream. It was only obvious, sitting in a cell on some remote island for being what he supposed was some secret agent, that his mind had decided that Bodhi was actually the mysterious Agent 001. But it pained Cassian that dream Bodhi would ever think he’d not fall in love with the dork that collected his mail…who was a genius on computers…who had a high tech house (that he rarely left to his knowledge)…who always seemed to acquire cuts and bruises at random…and who had been kidnapped the same day he’d said he’d been called into work for a system crash…at an accounting firm…where a lot of people’s fortunes were at stake…

Everything started to click into place in Cassian’s mind. Everything Bodhi had ever said or done could only lead to one possible conclusion. But why had Cassian been mistaken for Bodhi? Agent Three P-O should have known who he was. But no! He’d said it was his first day on the field. They’d never met! And Cassian never spoke to anyone else connected to him. Krennic had said something about them meeting for the first time, too.

 _Bodhi_ was Agent 001. He just had to be. And he’d be there to rescue Cassian soon, he knew it. He laughed to himself as he lay back on the mattress, twirling the glasses by the temple. His dream wasn’t too far off, after all! Now he just had to keep pretending _he_ was the spy to keep Bodhi safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But only dream smut. Sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

Bodhi was in a cold sweat, white knuckled as he gripped the door handle and center console. He didn’t dare speak, other than telling Agent Three P-O to either can it or shut it. They’d been driving at top speed since the diner, with Nix weaving in and out of traffic like it was _Frogger_. Unfortunately, it seemed that despite Nix’s best efforts, they were still being trailed.

“Alright, I’ve got a new plan, and you’re going to have to trust me,” she said, gaze fixed straight ahead as she swerved around a tractor trailer.

“Nix, we’re both already trusting you. Do what you gotta do to get them off our tail.”

“Well…that’s the thing…I’ll…well you’ll see.”

Bodhi kept an eye on the vehicles behind them, watching for any windows opening or things being thrown towards them.

Suddenly, Nix was crossing over several lanes of traffic to exit towards an airport. Bodhi didn’t say anything, but he had a pretty good idea that she intended for them to steal the first plane they could.

“Agent Nix, I would not advise you to leave the highway. The chances of them catching up to us are-“

“Three!” Bodhi yelled, putting a finger up to his lips tensely as he looked at the man. He seemed ready to speak again, but a raised eyebrow from Bodhi kept him silent.

The Suburbans were still annoyingly trailing them, but Nix was leading them right to the runway. If they didn’t get shot at by airport security it’d be a miracle.

“When I say ‘jump,’ just jump out of the car, got it?”

Bodhi nodded then looked at Agent Three P-O, who seemed ready to protest but just nodded.

Nix drove the car over the grass and right onto the runway, driving towards the hangars where it seemed like there was an older Cesna preparing to take off. The wheel spun and the tires screeched as she whipped the car around to the plane. Security and the Suburbans were catching up.

“Jump!” she yelled, and Bodhi and the reluctant Agent Three P-O complied, doing a shoulder roll out of the car as Nix drove it away. Bodhi wasted no time running to the plane and hopping in the two-seater cockpit, relief that the Cessna was ready to be flown as he checked the fuel level. That the keys were in it were an added bonus. Agent Three P-O hopped in to one of the passenger seats just moments after Bodhi, buckling himself in and looking around nervously.

“Are we really just going to take someone’s plane?”

Bodhi shot him a look as he started up the engine. “Yes. We are.”

“But what about Agent Phoenix? You’re just going to let her get taken down?”

Bodhi grinned like a mischievous child. “We’ve done this one before. You’ll see.”

With the engine humming and the propeller swirling, Bodhi started taxiing. Agent Three P-O kept looking around nervously. Bodhi caught a glimpse of Nix’s Range Rover, and started accelerating down the runway, not paying attention to any of the frantic ground crew or the sirens that were growing louder. They accelerated faster and faster, and just as the wheels were about to lift off, the Range Rover was alongside the Cessna. Nix made the jump from the driver’s seat to the wing, clinging on as the craft became airborne and inch by inch making her way into the open door. She collapsed onto the ground panting, but smiling.

“I forgot how much fun we always have, Dubs,” she said, staggering to her feet and sitting beside him in the cockpit.

“Sorry about your new car, though.”  
Nix turned to look out of one of the windows, catching a glimpse of something on fire, many emergency vehicles, and the Suburbans that had been trailing them.

“They can buy me a new one. I _deserve_ a new one.” She hesitated putting on the headset, seeing that Bodhi hadn’t put his on.

“So where exactly are we going, by the way?”

“Yes, that is precisely what I was going to ask.”

Bodhi had almost forgotten that they still had Agent Three P-O with them. He smiled at both of them in turn.

“Emergency route four, I think would be best.”

Nix grinned and Agent Three P-O still looked shocked.

“Ugh!” Nix exclaimed. “You’ll see when we get there. Just…don’t puke on me while we’re going over the Atlantic.”

======================================================

After about two hours, Agent Three P-O dozed off. Nix and Bodhi talked about anything and everything, Bodhi trying to pry more information out of her about this Doctor Andor he was supposedly dating. After nearly an entire day’s worth of traveling, night crept upon them, and soon, lights could be seen in the distance. Bodhi had flown their small trio across the ocean, taking the flightpath that was permissible to their agency. The one that would not get them in trouble.

For the first time, Bodhi picked up the headset and placed it on his head, finally radioing in to the nearest approved airport.

“Yes. Hello? This is Agent Double O-One with Agent’s Phoenix and Three P-O. We request to land.”

There was silence on the other end for a moment, then a voice responded.

“Good evening Double O. You are cleared for landing. Please proceed to the runway.”

When the wheels finally touched down, Bodhi felt relieved. And he could tell by Nix’s face that she was, too. Agent Three P-O stirred to life. As the plane came to a stop, one of their overseas agents met them, a burlier, middle-aged, taller man, leading them to a small building attached to the airport. No one spoke a word until they were safe inside, in a small conference room. The conference room was adorned with several couches, some large chairs, a table with a coffee pot and some snacks, and a few other agents; they seemed to be preoccupied with their phones or tablets.

“I’m Z,” the man said, taking a seat. Nix claimed an entire couch to herself, while Bodhi sat in a chair opposite Z. Three P-O said awkwardly on a couch, scooched forward with his knees together.

Bodhi nursed his coffee as Z spoke.

“I’ve been tracking you three since you left the states. We made an educated guess you’d land somewhere in the UK, and I’m glad to say that we were right.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Z talked to the three, asking them questions, telling them what had happened after they left the airport, and the most important thing of all:

“…and so we think this signal is coming from that Doctor. We’re still trying to figure out if it’s a true signal. Wouldn’t want it to be a decoy or something.”

Bodhi raised his eyebrow. “And where exactly is this signal coming from?”

Z shrugged his shoulders. “An abandoned base, island off the coast of Scotland.”

“Any idea who’s got him?” Nix asked between mouthfuls of a sandwich she’d procured.

Z looked at them with a frown. “Krennic,” he said, nodding towards Bodhi.

“Fuck,” was all Bodhi could say. He could tell by the looks on everyone’s faces, they were thinking the same thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with another chapter! This was written fast, so please forgive me. I want to get this story out, and I'm forcing it to happen. Enjoy!

Misty early morning light flickered through the window, causing Bodhi to stir. He’d fallen asleep on the couch, tangled up with Nix, who was drooling on him. He shoved her shoulders and wiggled away from her as best he could, but he was still pinned.

“Gross! Ew! Nix! Get up!" Bodhi groaned, "I want to get out of here before everyone else is up.”

She grumbled, snuffing in and wiping her mouth.

“I forgot how good a pillow you are...that Doctor is a lucky guy,” she said groggily, her eyes still closed. Bodhi squirmed a bit more under her weight.

“He's not very lucky if Krennic’s got him. Come on. We’ve gotta go.”

Nix sat up, still pinning Bodhi, and looking at him with a sour expression.

“Coffee first.”

Bodhi frowned. “I may have no memory of the last several months, but I am shocked and appalled that you would think I wouldn't need coffee first, too. We’ll freshen up, find something on the way.”

Finally, Nix crawled off of Bodhi, grabbing onto his hands and pulling him to his feet.

“Aw, you do care about me.”

Bodhi shrugged. “Most of the time.”

After a quick visit to the restroom, and a raid of whatever random supplies they could find, they headed into the brisk morning air, the sun now making a full appearance.

“Whose car you wanna steal?”

Bodhi frowned in thought at Nix’s words, looking forward to one of the parking lots. He hummed before making his way towards the back of the lot.

“This one,” he said, inclining his head towards what looked like a sardine can with wheels.

Nix froze. “Dubs, that tiny car won't make it out of this lot, let alone to Scotland”

A playful grin spread across Bodhi’s face. “It's been sitting here for a few days, which means the owner either can't afford to get it fixed and abandoned it, which is unlikely given the car’s age, or, they're just a kid hoping someone will steal it so they can get a new car out of their parent. Which means-” he walked up to the window of the car and peered inside before turning the handle, “they probably left the keys in the ignition. Which, they did.” He triumphantly opened the door of the car, hopping inside.

Nix, mouth hanging open slightly, got in the passenger’s seat. “How in the hell did you know they'd leave the keys in the ignition?”

Bodhi grinned again as he gave the key a turn and the engine triumphantly turned over. For being a sardine can, the engine hummed nicely. He pulled out of the lot and started heading out of the small airport, still grinning.

“It’s small, but it's not that old. I could tell by all this junk hanging from the rear view mirror that it was probably a kid, first car and they weren't pleased with it. It's the only car here right now not in one of the employee parking spots. Also, I happen to know this area pretty well, and I know the income level is pretty low around the airport. So a spoiled rich kid is gonna wanna give the car an easy chance of being stolen. Given that this is an airport, no one will take much notice of a car that's been here too long until it's been sitting for several weeks. Perfect place to ditch a car you want replaced with a new one. And, there's a coffee shop right over there.”

Nix let out a whistle. “You really are something else. Maybe you should've been a detective instead of a spy.”

Bodhi shrugged as he pulled into a parking space. “Everything is connected.”

Nix hopped out of the car as soon as Bodhi turned it off and waited for him to step out so she could shove him. “That's Dirk Gently, you dork. Which is more detective...ish.”

“Does that mean you're my assis-friend?” Bodhi asked sheepishly.

“No, it just means you're an ass,” Nix added with a smile.

With coffees in hand, they got back in their stolen-but-not-so-stolen car, heading out again.

“So like, you do know where we’re going, right?”

Bodhi wiggled in response, pulling out a smartphone from his pocket.

“Do now. I picked this off of Agent Z when he hugged us good-bye last night. He had two of them: the one he showed us with Doctor Andor’s ping he put in his jacket, and his personal phone, which he kept in his front pocket.”

Nix groaned. “And of course you were able to snag the phone we actually need. I do hate you, I hope you know that.”

“Oh you can tell me that later, when we’re suspended over molten-lava, begging for our lives.”

Nix poked Bodhi. “If you ever get me into a situation like that again Dubs, I swear…”

After the second stop for gas in their trip, Bodhi sat in the driver’s seat waiting for Nix to return from the bathroom while he played around with Agent Z’s phone. They were only a few miles out of port now, the landscape and terrain giving indication they were getting close to sea. The ping from the Doctor’s signal was still going, and Bodhi could feel his pulse quickening.

Of anyone Bodhi had ever squared off with, Krennic was definitely the worst. Even if they hadn't met face to face. At least not officially. Bodhi tried to grasp at the memories he'd lost, only to come up empty.

As Bodhi sat, he noticed an impressive looking Bentley pull into the gas station at the pump adjacent from them. A man in a dark suit and sunglasses got out to pump gas, while another got out of the car and lit a cigarette. He pulled out a phone and started having a lovely conversation within earshot of Bodhi.

“Bidding in a few hours. Asshole’s worth quite a bit.” A pause. “I would've just dumped him in the Hudson but I guess word gets out fast. Money talks, especially to that sleeze bag.”

Bodhi saw Nix emerge from the bathroom and fixed her with a look as she got back in the car. He only missed a part of what was said as she opened and closed the door.

“...boss wants this bastard for other reasons. Guess he’s a real wiz at hacking. Going all in.”

Bodhi swallowed hard and dropped his head on the steering wheel. Nix out an arm on his shoulder. The man on the phone stomped out his cigarette.

“We’ll talk later.” He pocketed his phone and got in the car as his driver finished filling the car up. They sped away, Bodhi letting out a low groan.

“It's really your fault, Dubs. If you weren't so damn good, no one would care about you.”

Bodhi let out another groan. “Not helping, Nix!”

Nix leaned over and kissed Bodhi’s cheek. “No, but I do have a plan.”

\-------------------------

Cassian sat in the cold metal chair in his cell, trying not to smell his own stench of sweat and the same clothes being worn for weeks, his leg pulsing up and down with his nerves. They'd told him this was the day he'd be hauled off to someone else. Some criminal that would probably torture him to death, he imagined. He wondered where Bodhi was right now, if he even knew where Cassian was. Or cared.

Several figures appeared by Cassian’s door, and after a beep, the door slid open. Cassian was too nervous to even give these people much thought, but he stopped pulsing his leg and pulled out Bodhi’s glasses to fidget with instead. This was probably the beginning of the end for him.

“You're being moved. One gun pointed at your head, and five more at your back. Let’s go.”

Cassian just nodded, shoving Bodhi’s glasses in his pocket and shuffling out in front of his captors, one of which gruffly took his arm and pointed, as promised, at his head.

They led him above ground, and he was brought face to face with the man that had been the cause of all this in the first place. Cassian looked up to see Krennic, who was clearly in a rage, his cheeks flushed and his lips taught.

“I had so many people anxious to get their hands on the great Agent 001. From all over the world. And would you know, one of them even got the chance to meet Agent 001 in person, during a heist that was spectacularly ruined. They asked for a picture, to verify, and I was only too happy to oblige.”

Krennic smiled at Cassian, his wicked grin sending a chill down Cassian’s spine.

“So, Doctor Andor, care to tell me where the real Agent 001 is?”

 


End file.
